My Shadow, My Body
by Nii-san's Obsession
Summary: Dark and Link haven't ever met. After they do, they go on a journey together to find a friend.they must learn to get along w eachother as well as Purple, Blue, Red and other fun characters! changed rating because of some of my plans for later in the story
1. Proluge: Shadow

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story and the idea. **

**A/N: thanks to all you who are reading my other stories, too! Enjoy this one as well! Bye!**

**Me: Hello, welcome to the..intro in this story! **

**Rachel(my buddy!): What intro? I wanna read the story! **

**Me: Yes, I know, but I need to point out this story is pretty random, but I think it is a good idea. Also, the chapter title shows if it's chapter two, then who's pov/who it's focusing on at the beginning. **

**Rachel: Okay, so you've pointed it out, now write the story! **

**Me: Okay, okay. So, here it is!**

**Rachel: Yay:)**

_My Shadow, My body_

_Chapter one: Prologue-Shadow_

_Blood. _

_My first thought at the sight of dark, liquidy blood pouring from me was that I was dieing. I would die from lack of blood. My heart would slowly stop beating. My lungs would suddenly close up like they weren't even there. _

_Then the blood stopped flowing. I relaxed slightly, then realized my wound had been covered. I tried to look up, but I couldn't manage it. I fell back onto a bed of grass and flowers. Whoever had covered my wound was still there keeping it from bleeding. I only saw them cover it with bandages, then I fainted. _

A moan sounded behind Link. He turned around and saw that the man who had been bleeding last night was sitting up. He walked over and crouched down. "How are you feeling?" Link asked.

The man looked up and Link gasped at the blood-red eyes he saw before him. Blinking a few times, Link stood and wondered why this man had red eyes. He was in for a bigger surprise.

The man with red eyes stood and walked out of the shadows he was laying in. Link self-concisely stepped back. The man before him not only had red eyes, but he was very different in appearance than most people. His skin was light, his eyes red, his hair was dark gray-black, he wore a red earring, a black tunic with a white one underneath, white leggings, black boots, and a dark (almost black) brown belt across his waist.

Link felt himself going over his own appearance. He froze. His breathing caught in his throat. What he'd been told by the Great fairy Queen Lady came back to memory now.

'_But be warned Link, if you let this search control your everyday, your Shadow will come to find you.'_

'_My shadow? Isn't my shadow always with me?'_

'_I do not mean it like that Link.' She paused. 'But you will find out soon enough.' _

He met the stranger's bright red eyes. He swallowed, and drew his sword. The other man simply walked past Link to where a black horse with red eyes and a dark gray-black mane and tail stood. He mounted, and began to talk. Link froze at the sound of his voice.

"Thank you, if you are the one who has healed my wound."

"Um…yes. I found you on the path over there and dragged you under this tree." Link said.

The man with red eyes nodded to himself. "What's your name?"

"…Link."

"Link?" Link nodded. "Very well, Link. Thank you." He turned his head to face Link. "Frankly, I doubt we shall ever meet again, since I am currently busy, but if we ever do, you may call me Dark."

"…Dark?" Link asked.

Dark nodded. "Yes." He turned and walked away on his horse. Link realized that Dark's horse looked just like Epona, except their colors. He watched Dark go, then turned and headed his own way.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Me: so, how'd you like it? Please review! **

**Rachel: Bye! **

**Me: See ya!**

**-hawkfrost's girl **


	2. Chapter 1: Purple, Blue and Pink

**Hawkfrost's girl: Hey, guys-and girls-welcome back for another chapter of 'My Shadow, My Body'! **

**claps**

**Hawkie: I don't own zelda. But if Nintendo decides to sell it….**

_My Shadow, My Body_

_Chapter One: Purple, Blue and Pink_

Link fired his arrow. It flew through the air and hit passed where he'd been aiming. He stopped Epona. Why couldn't he get his thoughts together? Ever since yesterday when he'd met that red-eyed person, all he'd been thinking about was him. What had he said his name was? _Dark, I think._ He thought. _That's an odd name. Maybe he's not from around here? Well, I guess that's obvious. I wonder where he's from?_

Link's thoughts were shattered as a loud gallop entered his ears. He strained to hear them better, and realized they were coming towards him. He spun around and saw a horse wildly chasing after a Deku Baba that had legs-legs?-and was running with a bag in it's mouth. He spotted a rider on the horse's back, obviously chasing the Deku Baba that had his bag. He looked closer, and saw that it was the guy he'd helped yesterday with the red eyes-Dark!

Dark clicked his heels. His horse-Mist-leaped into an even faster gallop. The Deku Baba that had stolen his bag was no doubt a puppet being controlled by someone with some strings. Mist pulled up beside the Deku, but it jumped away before Dark could grab his bag. It veered left, then right, then back in front of Dark and Mist. Suddenly, he heard his name being called. He snapped his head left and saw Link ride up on Epona at an even pace to Mist and Dark.

Dark scowled. "What do you want now?"

As if answering, Link and Epona jumped forward and landed in front of the Deku. It stopped and turned around, but saw Dark and Mist there behind it. Link grabbed the bag. The Deku turned and ran away screaming.

There was an awkward silence, then Link said, "Okay, then." He handed Dark his bag, then waited while Dark checked to make sure he had everything in there that was supossed to be.

"Nothing's missing." Dark noted. He looked back up at Link. "Thanks. Again."

"No problem." Link shrugged. "So, have you found what you're looking for?"

"What?" Dark asked. "How'd you know I was looking for something?"

"Well, the way you hurried off like that, you pretty much said 'I have to go or my friend will maybe die.'" Link said.

Dark blinked. Friend? He wasn't sure that was the best word for her-who he was looking for. But what else could he call her? Nothing came to mind. "…I guess your right."

Link smiled. "Well, since we're both looking for someone, let's look together." Link held out his hand in a shaking gesture.

Dark looked at Link's hand. He smiled and shook it. Dark looked up at Link. "Okay."

Link shook Dark's hand. _It doesn't look like he smiles a lot. _Link observed. _I wonder if maybe he's so worried about his friend that he can't smile? This person must be pretty important to him. Well, who I'm looking for is pretty important to me, so I guess I can't complain. _

"Then let's go, partner." Link said.

Dark hesitated. _Partner? _He shrugged off the questions he had. He'd ask Link along the way, but later. Not now.

"Okay…partner." Dark walked alongside Link and Epona along the rough trail that would lead them-hopefully-to whom they were searching for.

Dark sighed. "Admit it, we're lost!" He said to Link.

Link shook his head. "I dunno…this trail looks pretty similar to this one…"

Dark dismounted Mist. "Give me the map. Let me see." Dark held out his hand. Link hesitated. Finally he gave it to Dark. Dark walked off a little ways. After a few moments he said, "We're lost. This map doesn't show this part of the forest."

"It doesn't?" Link asked, coming up beside Dark. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Look at it!" Dark shoved the map in Link's face.

Link took the map and studied it closely. Dark was right! It ended about half a mile back from where they were right now. "Y-your right." He growled, pushing it back into Dark's hands.

Dark blinked his red eyes. "Link?..."

"What?" Link snapped.

Dark flinched. He bit his lip. Had he done something wrong? Maybe Link didn't like to be yelled at. Dark didn't like being told what to do, so he understood-sort of-how Link would feel if that were the case. "Never mind."

Link sighed. "Dark…I…I'm sorry. I just don't…."

"Like to be yelled at?" Dark put a hand on Link's shoulder. "I can relate to that. I hate it when people tell me what to do."

"Yes. I hate being yelled at. I just don't-"

"You who dares enter our domain-What is your name?" a booming voice demanded from out of no where.

"Huh? Our names? Why do you need our names?" Dark asked.

"Because I said so." It snapped.

"Uh….I'm Link, and this is Dark." Link said.

"Link and Dark, you who dares enter our domain, what is your-"

"No! You have to ask if there are more of them first!" another voice said.

"Oh, right! Are there more of you?"

"…Just our horses-Mist and Epona." Dark said.

"Good, good. So, as I was saying-"

"Woah! Look out!" the second voice screamed.

A loud branch-breaking noise filled the air. Dark and Link spun around and were flattened by three people tumbling out of the tree behind them.

Dark tried to stand. "Hey, stupid kids, get off of me!"

"Kids? We aren't kids!"

"Well, whatever. Just get off us!" Link snapped.

"Okay!" all three of the kids hopped off Link and Dark.

Dark stood, then helped Link up. They dusted themselves off and looked up to face the kids who'd fallen out of the tree. One of them was holding a megaphone-that must have been him making the booming voice. The other two were holding a bunch of papers with words on them. "Hi!" the one with the megaphone said.

"Uh, hi." Link said. He must have noticed their appearances as well. They all three looked like slightly shorter and younger versions of Link.

The one holding the megaphone was just liked Link, but he had a blue tunic, blue eyes, blue boots, and basically everything else was blue-except his hair, which was like Link's, his leggings, which were white, and his under layer thing, which was also white.

The one on the right of the middle kid was the same, but instead of blue, he had pink. And the third kid was the same as well, but he was wearing purple, not pink or blue.

"Hi! I'm Blue!" the middle one said, waving.

"I'm Pink!" the pink one said.

"And I'm Purple!" The purple one said.

"Hi. I'm Link." Link said.

"I'm Dark." Dark replied.

"Hi, Dark! Hello, Link!" Pink said.

"So, are all three of you boys?" Dark asked.

They nodded. "Yeah. He just likes pink." Purple said.

"Hey, Blue." Purple said. "I think we should help them! They look lost. Maybe we could take them to R-"

"No!" Blue shouted.

Purple flinched. Dark and Link passed an unspoken question between themselves.

_Who had Purple wanted to take us to that Blue won't let him even say this person's name?_

They didn't know that they were soon to find out, and would get more than they bargained for.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Yay! Chapter two! Well, hopefully it was good. Hope u enjoyed! Review!


	3. Chapter 2: Moonlit White, Shadowed Black

Disclaimer: I don't own zelda, but I do own the characters not in the games.

Me: Okay! Welcome back! This chapter is really fun! So, get comfortable, everybody, cause you won't be able to get up once you start this! It switched a lot, so bear with me! Also, I know it seems as if I'm hinting at a Blue x Link yaoi, but whatever. Anyone ever heard of 'brother's? Yes? Okay. And I've changed my mind: there will be a few yaoi pairings, but pretty much all of them are with …someone you haven't met yet. And nothing bad is with the yaoi pairings, just some VERY CLOSE relations and a kiss or two. See? Nothing bad. :) Enjoy!

_My Shadow, My Body_

_Chapter two: Moonlit White, Shadowed Black_

Blue grabbed a branch of an oak tree. He pulled off the leaves, then put the smaller end in his mouth. He blew out softly, biting down on the stick. The noise was soft and sweet, and floated lightly on the breeze. He blew through of series of high octaves and low octaves, jumping between them as if they were all one big octave containing the high notes and the low notes.

 

In a dark field far away from Blue, a dark figure lifted its head and listened. The notes of the song he was hearing were being carried towards him from somewhere on the breeze. He grabbed a wooden instrument and echoed the song, for it was one he knew well.

After a moment though, he paused and waited. Listening for his queue to begin on the second part.

 

Blue gasped, his lips coming off the stick. Had he been hearing things? Was he going crazy? He swore he'd heard another person playing the song he was, but that was impossible! Only one person knew this song other than him. Blue growled. He didn't care. Despite how much he hated that person, he kept playing, curving the wind in his high and low notes.

As he began to play one of the highest parts of the song, a second, slightly lower sound, began to play the second part. Blue had to admit, he must be practicing a lot if he can remember when to come in and such. After all, the two hadn't played together-or even met-for many years. Still, it surprised Blue that that person hadn't come after him. _I guess it's because he doesn't want to face me either-not after what happened last time we met. _He smiled slightly at the memory.

 

High notes blew towards him. As an E passed through his ears, he passed his low series of Bs, As, Ds, and sometimes Gs, back at Blue. Yes, he knew who it was. Only himself and one other person knew this song: and that person was Blue. He paused two beats, then continued on his next part, a solo.

Blue stopped playing-obviously knowing it was his solo-and he played his slow, sad, mournful part. He smiled into his playing, and it was as if the notes became happier. He sped up, then blew a straight F, waiting for Blue's F sharp. When the sound entered his ears, he began back at the beginning, thinking of the page of music.

 

Sad notes floated to Blue's ears. When he heard the beginning being played, he jumped back to his beginning and played it faster, indicating a tempo change. The other person heard and began a faster tempo as well.

Blue paused a two-measure rest and smiled. He _did _still remember the song!

 

He stood and walked away from the sound of Blue, wanting to get away from this person who'd caused him so much pain. He ended the song when his part ended, and listening as Blue finished his part. He stopped and looked over his shoulder, his bag's draw-string clenched in his fist. He sighed. Song or no song, Blue would never forgive him for what he'd done. Never. Even if he told him it wasn't his fault.

He turned and walked into the nearby town to get some supplies he needed.

 

Blue stopped. He knew the song was over, but for some reason he wanted to keep playing. He shook his head.

"Blue?"

Blue turned around. Link stood there with concern brimming his eyes. Blue bit his lip and lowered his head. _Should I tell him? _He wondered. _No, I can't! No one will ever know! Never….never…._

Link walked up and lifted Blue's chin. "Blue? Are you okay?"

Blue nodded. "I-I'm fine."

"…Blue…you're crying…" Link said.

Blue reached up to wipe his eyes, but Link caught his wrist gently. Blue didn't protest when Link lifted his hand and wiped them away for him. Blue dropped his head again. Link wondered what was wrong with the slightly shorter swordsman. _I guess I can't ask him why he's crying, then he'll just start crying even harder. _Link decided. _So then how can I help him? _He pondered the question, then got an idea.

"Blue?"

"Y-yes, Link?"

Link hesitated, then breathed a deep breath. "Who…who did Purple think you should-"

Blue's eyes flashed. Quickly, almost in one movement, he looked up, stepped forward and grabbed Link's wrist hard enough to stop him from continuing. His breath came out in ragged gasps. Link's eyes were wide in surprise. Blue's eyes raged blue fire into Link's green eyes. Blue slumped down, his hand still clasped firmly around Link's wrist, and he intended on keeping it that way, at least for now anyway. He leaned against Link's legs, not thinking about what he was doing. Link put his hand on Blue's head. He crouched down infront of Blue. Link sat in the dirt on his knees, slumping down like Blue. He lifted Blue's chin again and looked at how much Blue was crying now. He wondered if this person was someone Blue hated. Link leaned forward and wrapped his free arm around Blue, pulling him towards himself in comfort. Blue leaned his head into Link's shoulder and continued crying. Link gently patted Blue's head. "What's wrong?" he murmured.

Blue's crying seemed to slow and he loosened his grip on Link's wrist, but not enough Link could free his arm. "I…The person Purple wanted to take you to…is…"

"Is who?" Link asked gently, not prying for answers.

"…His name…is…Red…and he's…he's…"

"He's who?"

"…Promise you won't tell?"

Link nodded. "Yes."

"…he's…he's my…b-…brother…" Blue stammered.

Link widened his eyes. "And…you hate him?" he guessed.

Blue nodded. "I don't like him. He's just so…different from me. It's hard to tell…what he thinks. We think too differently. He insists on being alone on his little 'journeys' and I insist on being with my friends-Pink and Purple. He thinks there's no point in friends, because if you have to go, then no one will miss you."

"I can see his point there." Link said.

"Well, when I took Purple and Pink to meet him, he got mad at Purple."

"Why?"

"I dunno. He said something about his sister." Blue said. "I don't think Purple has a sister, though."

Link pondered this. "Maybe he's kept her a secret because he doesn't want you to know?"

"Maybe." Blue sighed.

 

Eyes peered out of the bushes behind Blue and Link. They narrowed as Blue began to speak of his brother. Blue's brother was no fool, and he couldn't believe Blue hated him.

He closed his eyes. Maybe it was wrong of him to spy on Blue and Link, but he didn't care. The two would never know he was there.

He shifted feet and moonlight glinted off his white eyes. He leaned on a tree with his left leg on it, his right leg stood in the red dirt. He shuffled his right in the dirt, smiling as he did. The blood-stained dirt was only proof of the battle that had taken place here hundreds of years ago.

He turned his attention back to Link and Blue. They were standing up to leave, Blue still holding Link's wrist. He sighed. _Kids, _he thought, then smirked. _Well, who am I to blame them? I'm a kid too. Just a little older and _much _more mature. _He pushed off the tree and stepped into the clearing. Shadows disappeared around him, and he appeared to be a piece of the moon's moonlight. His white eyes glowed in the moon's glow. He faced the orb that floated in the sky. "Red…don't worry…I'm going to find you, wherever you are." He smiled, hoping Red had heard.

He didn't even flinch as rustling sounded behind him. He looked over his should and smiled. By the sound of those footsteps, he had a feeling he knew who was walking up behind him. "Hello."

The newcomer gasped. "You? What are you doing here?"

"Heh. Why indeed? You tell me." He chuckled. "I just thought it'd be fun to…" he searched for the right word. "_Play _a little."

"Go! Leave us alone!"

"Hmm….I think not." He turned and fixed the other person with his white stare. He walked forward and put his fingers under his 'friend's' chin. "I like playing with you…" he smirked. "Black."

Black growled at his touch. "Don't touch me." He snapped.

"I believe White rules Black, don't you think?" he grinned playfully.

Black rolled his eyes. "I guess you're right." He sighed.

"Good. Now, I have a perfect…" again he looked for a word to best describe what he meant. "…._Play day_."

"Not this again!" Black said. "You can't be serious! Again?"

He nodded. "Yes." He leaned forward and put his hands on black's shoulder so he could whisper in Black's ear. "I'm _dead _serious. And I will do whatever necessary to get it."

"I hope you just don't get hurt, okay?" Black said in sympathy.

He fidgeted with a strand of Black's hair. "Red would never hurt me. He told me so himself."

Black hesitated before saying, "But you never know. He could easily get mad at you if you say the wrong thing."

He continued playing with the strand of hair, this time twirling it around his finger. He looked into Black's cold, black eyes. "Red _can't _hurt me."

Black opened his mouth to speak, then closed it when he realized what his friend meant. "I see. So, what do you intend on telling him about his brother?"

"I haven't really decided. But I do know," he put two fingers on the top of Black's head like an upside-down V. He smiled. "that _you _can help me."

"..With your '_play day_'?" Black asked, trying to figure out what his friend was doing with his fingers.

He nodded. "Yep. With my play day."

Black decided it was best not to try and change his mind, so, instead, he reached up, grabbed his friend's fingers, and took them off his head. Black put his hands on his shoulders. "Good luck…"

He smiled. "See ya soon." He turned and stood in the middle of the clearing. He murmured a few words, and he dissolved into the moon's light.

Black watched him go, then closed his eyes and whispered, "Please be careful…." He paused. "..White."

  The End  

**Hee, hee! That's was fun to write! I love White! He's awesome! He's now on my top fav characters list! Yay:) See ya next time! **

**hawkfrost's girl **

**p.s. REVIEW!!!! **


	4. Chapter 3: Purple Blood

Disclaimer: I don't own zelda.

A/N: If you don't like yaoi, then you may not like this chapter. There's no bad stuff, just a few kisses between…well, I won't tell you. That would ruin the whole chapter pretty much. So yeah. Also, I put a pronunciation thing in there cause I think it is needed. That's it! Review please! 

A/N 2: I decided I like using Japanese words, so starting in this chapter, I will put in some Japanese words with a translation. Well, I think some aren't Japanese, but whatever. Enjoy!!

_My Shadow, My Body_

_Chapter three: Purple Blood_

Black's eyes scanned the clearing. The only signs that Link and the others were still there was a couple of bags on the ground. He shifted farther behind one of the trees as Blue, Pink and Purple appeared through the trees running and screaming about peanut butter. Dark and Link followed more slowly.

"Hey, Dark! I bet I can jump higher than you!" Blue challenged.

"Oh, really." Dark said sarcastically. "I'd like to see you try pipsqueak."

Blue glared at Dark a moment, then smirked and climbed into a tree at the side of the clearing. "Ha! I'm higher than you!"

"Hey!" Dark stalked across the clearing and stood beside the tree. "That's cheating!"

"Is not," Blue mocked with a smirk.

Link and Purple started laughing, and Pink put a hand over his mouth to keep them from hearing. Black watched in envy. How he so wished he could just stand and laugh like he used to. But no, because of White's last failed attempt at this plan of his, both he and Black were on a mission. Their job was simple enough, but with White's new 'playday' coming soon, Black feared he may have to help this time. The thing he dreaded most right now.

But, watching them having fun, he realized there was another reason, too. A month had passed since the last playday of White's, and so, it was time for Black to get the one they needed and take him to White tonight. He decided now was the time. "Having fun out there…" he walked out of the trees. All five of them had stopped what they were doing and turned to look at the newcomer. "…Purple?"

Purple's eyes grew wide in fear. He began to tremble violently to the point he wouldn't be able to stop it. _So, he still remembers last month. _Black thought. _Interesting data for White. _

Unfortunately, he'd forgotten White could read his mind, likewise Black could read his. So, when his friend's voice cried out, he wasn't expecting it. "But, my dear Black, I have been here this whole time. I have my own data, so you need not tell me anything." White jumped down out of a tree opposite where Black had been before. White looked at Blue with a light smile on his face. "It's been awhile, hasn't it Blue?"

Blue's expression was one of pure surprise. "W-White! What are you-"

"My dear friend, I am here on monthly business." White interrupted.

"Go away!" Purple snapped. "What do you need me for, anyway?! You never told me! All you said was you were on strict orders!" He spat on the ground. "Bah! I don't believe you! What do you really want with me?!"

Silence followed his words. White turned his attention to the purple-clad boy, as though he hadn't thought he would make such on outburst. Black cocked his head. What would White do? He knew as much as the next person White hated to be questioned in his motives. He decided to sit this one out.

White seemed to have already decided what to say back. "I am here because I need you-just like last month. I need your…" he pondered how to put it. "I need…"

"Blood." Black said. "White needs blood."

"Then get someone else's!" Purple shouted.

"…..Well, you see, we need Yarohachi _(Yarrow-ha-chi)_ blood." White said coolly. Purple's eyes widened in understanding. "Yes, dear Purple. We need…." He paused to give his next words more effect. "_Your _blood."

"Why?" Purple asked. His strength was fading, that much was obvious. "Why? What are you doing that you need Yarohachi blood?"

Black looked at White. White nodded, and Black stepped forward. He gently touched his hand to Purple's arm. Purple tried to escape, but loss of strength from screaming earlier prevented him from doing it. Black murmured two words, and a light appeared between his hand and Purple's arm. After a minute, it went away, and Black removed his hand. From nearby, Link gasped. On Purple's arm, was a purple dragon sitting on a rock. Link knew this mark. It was the mark of the Yarohachi.

"The…Yarohachi mark…" Link said quietly. "I thought…I thought the Yarohachi tribe were all dead!"

White rolled his eyes. "Legend said that they were wiped out during the war between themselves and the Marhachi _(Mar-ha-chi), _but there is another legend, that during the battle, a teenage girl ran away with her little brother."

"Supposedly, she was found by two Marhachi warriors and they killed her. Her brother had rolled away and they didn't find him." Black continued. "…Apparently….it was the eight-year-old Emperor-to-be of the once thought to be lost Jaraahachi _(Jar-a-ha-chi)_ tribe that found him. When he saw the mark, he knew no one would let the kid be his adopted brother if they saw it, so he sealed the mark with a spell that makes it invisible. After awhile, though, the adopted brother of the emperor's son decided to leave. He ran and ran….until…."

"They needn't know that part." White whispered.

Black nodded. "To cut to the chase, that boy was killed when he got older, and they found his son when he was twenty, so he already had a son too, and that boy was taken special care of, and they gave him to that emperor's great-great-grandson or something, I'm not sure, and he took him in as a son until he could hide the mark and the boy could be free." Black nodded to Purple. "You may not remember, Purple, but that boy was you. The one the Emperor sealed the mark on. You were freed after they hid your mark, and you ran into Blue….didn't you?"

Purple stared suspiciously at the two men who claimed to need Yarohachi blood. "…Yes…yes I did."

Blue seemed too shocked for words. "So…Purple is the surviving member of the Yarohachi?"

Black nodded. "Unless there was another survivor."

White smiled. "You are a great storyteller, Black!"

Black sighed, a light blush creeping over his cheeks. "Ignore him."

Pink fiddled with his sleeve. Link gave him a questioning look. "I-I had this mark on my cheek, and my mom sealed it away before she died. She said that it was the symbol of great power and I needn't have other know about it." He turned and looked at Blue, then Purple, then back again. "That's why my room was so dark. That's why I never left my house. My mom didn't want anyone else to see it. She was afraid they'd make us leave the village."

Black and White turned and looked at Pink. Pink looked away. "Would you mind if I unseal it?" Black asked. Pink shook his head. Black walked over. "Which side?"

Pink touched his left cheek. Black placed a hand on it and murmured those same two words. Unlike last time, this time, the light that appeared was orange, but just like before, it went away after a few minutes. Black met White's gaze. They both knew what an orange light meant, but they were afraid to see it true. Black looked back at Pink and lowered his hand. In place of the light, there was, on Pink's cheek, a pink fox with two tails sitting. Black bit his lip. He knew this mark very well. It wasn't good either. "Um…I think it best I seal these back."

White shook his head. "No, Black. Remember what…."

Black paused. "…Yes." He shrugged and stood. "Well, in any case, we still need Purple's blood." He looked at Dark. "You do not mind that we borrow him, correct?"

Dark flinched, as if not expected to be asked this question. "Um…as long as you bring him back before the morning."

Black nodded. "Thank you. Oh, and….your name….is…."

"…Dark. My name is Dark." Dark said slowly. His voice was laced with suspicion.

Black's eyes flashed. "Of what tribe?"

Link narrowed his eyes. "What's it to you?" he asked.

"I was merely asking." Black said quietly. He fixed Link with his cold, black eyes, and Link flinched away.

"Well, then…perhaps I will tell you when you bring him back. And I change my answer. Bring him back at midnight." Dark demanded.

"Very well." Black said. "Come along, Purple. White, let's go."

Very reluctantly, Purple followed Black and White out of the clearing.

 

Dark paced back and forth. At his place around the camp fire, Link sat and watched. He had no idea what to make of this. Usually, if someone had come and taken Purple, Dark wouldn't care, so it confused Link to see Dark like this. Maybe it was because of the two people who had come and taken Purple-what were their names? Black and White? _Interesting, _he thought. _Black and white are complete color opposites, yet they-as people-work together. Heh. Maybe that's why…._

He glanced away from Dark to the figure of Blue. The younger swordsman was sitting in the tree he'd been in earlier when Black had arrived. In his hands he held a book that he was reading. The title was: _Traitor_. Traitor…that reminded him of something, but what?

"Hey, Link?" Dark's voice broke out and shattered Link's thoughts. He swore he could hear a glass-breaking sound as it happened. Blue looked up from his reading, as if interested in what Dark had to say. Dark had stopped pacing and was on the other side of the clearing with his back to Link.

"Hai?" Link asked. He continued stroking Pink's head, since the swordsman had long-since fallen asleep.

Dark didn't answer. He just stood there, as if he wasn't sure how to put it to words. "…"

Link waited and waited. "Hai, Dark?..." something was wrong. "Dark...?"

"I…um…" Dark began. "What…what do you make of this Black fellow?" he half-hissed 'Black' like a snake. Link had heard it before, but it seemed different this time.

As to the question…what did Black have to do with anything? "Um…what do you mean?"

"I mean, what do you think of him? Like….whenever you see him or hear his name, what things pop into your head?" Dark asked.

"Um…" Link thought a moment. "I guess…uh…anything, right?"

"Yeah."

"Um….i guess I'd have to say…." He paused slightly. Blue's eyes looked at him out of the corner of his eyes. "…I guess one thing would be _gay_."

Silence followed. Blue looked questioningly at Link. Dark didn't seem to mind. "Gay?" Blue asked flatly.

"Yeah. To me, it almost seems as if him and White are…" he looked for the right word. "…_Together. _If you know what I mean. Like, when White said he was a good storyteller, Black sort of blushed."

Dark turned around. "…Let's not be too vulgar, Link. Think of the younger minds in this clearing." He made a gesture to Blue.

"I saw that." Blue said. He stuck a piece of paper into his book and threw it into his bag. "And I am not a 'younger mind'. I'm like, what, a year younger than you? I think I understand the essence of the words 'gay' and 'together' when they are used together. Right?"

Dark shrugged, his back to Link again. Link smiled. He thought it was pretty funny. "Well, in any case, why do you ask, Dark?"

"I dunno. I just don't…" Dark seemed at a loss of words. "I just don't-"

"Don't trust him? That's understandable. Black has been known on one or more occasions to go back on his word, but other than that he's a great guy-a wonderful friend." A voice from in the trees said suddenly.

Blue tensed his whole body, as if he knew this voice. Link had never heard it before. Apparently, Dark didn't recognize it either, for he shouted back, "Who's there?! What do you want?!"

The voice didn't answer. Dark turned back around and faced Link. "That was weird."

Link nodded. Blue shook his head. Suddenly, the blue-eyed kid got an idea. Dark swore he saw a light-bulb above Blue's head. "Ya know…" he began.

"Hai?" Link asked.

"In my opinion, you two could also be easily taken for as 'together'." Blue said thoughtfully.

"What?! How do you come to that conclusion?!" Dark screamed.

"Cause, uh…I dunno. I just think so." Blue smirked playfully.

"You little brat…" Dark growled.

"Um…Dark? I think he was joking." Link said.

Pink, awoken from all the shouting, sat up. "Hi, Link. What are they arguing about?"

"Well, let's just say….Blue thinks something, Dark doesn't agree, and I don't really care either way." Link said with a half-smile. Pink raised an eye brow.

"Oh…okay. So, it's pretty stupid, right?" Pink asked.

"Um…pretty, much, yeah." Link agreed.

"Okay. So, then I can go back to sleep. G' night." Pink laid back down and was asleep within two seconds.

Link sat and watched in amusement as Dark and Blue argued over this. He grabbed some hot dogs that appeared out of no where and some sticks and made a thing above the fire where he can put the hot dogs on it, and then spin it so that all sides of it get cooked. "This could take awhile." He decided.

 

Black sat in silence. White had performed what he needed, and now Purple was fast asleep as the after effects of it. White walked over and sat down beside Black. "And now, we wait." He said.

"For how long?" Black asked.

"'Bout an hour." White mused, playing with the end of Black's hat like a cat.

Black glanced at his friend with a mixture of amusement and annoyance on his face. White caught this and looked up and smiled. Black shook his head and looked away. White leaned over so his face was in Black's. His white eyes glittered with playfulness, like a little four-year-old. "What's wrong, Black? Does he need me to give him some assurance?" he dropped his voice to a whisper. "Does he need me to do _that_?" Black shuddered as White's breath brushed his ear.

"No, Black does not need _that_." Black replied, pushing White away.

White looked hurt. "_Please_, Blackie? I haven't gotten to do that in a _long _time." He pleaded.

Black sighed and rolled his eyes. He put his hands up in defeat. White smiled. "Thankies, Blackie!"

"…Anytime," Black muttered. As promised, he turned his head and faced White. His white-eyed friend leaned forward and pressed his lips against Black's. Black didn't protest, but he refused when White tried to wrap his arms around Black's neck. After several minutes, Black pulled away for air. White was upset slightly, but he smirked silently to himself. "Happy?" Black asked.

"Not quite." White said.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Black questioned.

White turned to Black with eyes full of lust and longing. Black backed away slightly. He stood and walked over to where Purple lay. "Should we start heading back? To Dark and the others."

White wondered why Black had walked away from him. Could it be that he….White felt betrayed as that thought entered his mind. _No! Not Black, he'd never do that…_ White thought. _Or…would he? _

 

Dark growled in annoyance. Blue was sitting in the same tree while reading and mocking Dark as if he ruled the world. Link sat beside the campfire laughing in pleasure: clearly he was enjoying this. Hearing his laughter ring across the clearing, Dark felt a blush spread across his face. Blue didn't miss it, though, and a smirk overcame his face. Dark shot a glare up at Blue, then gave up and went and sat across from Link.

He watched Link pat Pink's head as the younger swordsman slept with his head in Link's lap with an envious feeling. Pink began muttering about foxes, and Link smiled. Dark couldn't help watching. Link's smile was so…what was the word…rare to see. And it seemed to lighten the dark forest around them.

"Hey," Blue said suddenly. "Link."

"Hai?" Link looked up from Pink and at Blue.

"When did you…I mean…why…" he seemed at a loss of words. "Why…why did you set out originally?"

Link blinked in surprise. Dark tilted his head. "I…" Link stared into the fire, as if it would tell him what to say. "I set out looking for a friend of mine. She-"

Dark looked up. Anger and jealousy flashed through his red eyes. " 'She'?" he hissed.

"Yes. 'She'." Link answered. "She helped me in the past, and then she disappeared. I had heard rumors that…_her kind _were beginning to appear here, living like us. I hoped she was here too, and went looking for her. Then I found Dark on the side of a path with a huge knife cut in his side and wounds all over his body. I healed them as best I could, then covered them with bandages. After that…well, you know the rest." He looked from Blue to Dark, meeting his partner's gaze. Dark nodded, averting his eyes, but not moving his head.

Suddenly, the voice from earlier said, "But there are some of us here who don't know what happened next. _Do _tell," it paused, and a figure stepped out of the shadows behind Link. Arms folded across his chest, a smirk playing on his lips, he continued. "Link."

 

Black suddenly glanced up. "What is it?" White asked.

"I…I sense…" he looked at White. "I sense _him_."

White's eyes widened. "Hurry. He'll want us-" he started walking. "Mostly you. For _that _reason." Jealousy was thick on his voice, and Black didn't miss it.

"White. Be reasonable. Purple will not awake for another twenty minutes." Black said.

White stopped walking. "..Yes, but…"

"Are you in a hurry to see him again?"

"No! I...I don't want…" White rounded on Black. "I hate how he always takes you away! Why does he do it? Why, Black? Why?!"

Black didn't speak. He sat Purple down and crouched beside the sleeping boy. "White…He 'takes me away' because he has no one else to confide in. You know how his brother hates him."

White couldn't reply.

"His parents died when he was young, so the responsibility of taking care of his brother fell on his shoulders. After the incident, who did he have but us? You are friends with his brother, so that weakens his bond to you. I barely know his brother. I met him once, and that was it. Everytime we get Purple, I see him, but we never actually have made a friendship. That strengthens his bond to me. He wants me to confide in. He is afraid that you will tell his brother what he tells you."

White glanced at the ground. "I've never known that feeling before, Black. I know I always have you to talk to, no matter where you are, because we can read each other's minds." He wondered if Black had heard what he'd thought earlier. "But when he takes you away, I feel so…"

"…Lonely?" Black guessed.

"…Hai." White replied. "I feel so alone and weak. You are the only one who cares about me."

"You know that isn't true." Black said. Even as he said it, he knew he wished it weren't true, no matter how much he denied it. "There are lots of people out there that care about you."

"Care to give an example?" White snapped.

"…" Black thought for a moment. "Blue, for one. You are one of his friends."

"…Is that all I am to everyone? Just a friend?" White murmured softly.

Black felt like he'd been stabbed in the heart. "Surely you know that's not true!" he demanded. "You know that your parents loved you! You know I-" he froze mid-sentence, stopping himself before he could reveal the truth. _White must not know,_ Black thought. _No, never. Not ever. _

"…My parents are _gone_, Black." White growled. "Who does that leave me with?"

Black stood up. He walked forward slowly until he stood infront of White. He lifted his friend's chin and smiled. "You have _me_, right? You said so yourself didn't you?"

White ignored his comments. "Black, we should be going." He turned around and stalked off. Black lowered his fingerless-gloved hand. He sighed. _I tried. _He thought. _I tried._

Well, did you like it? Please review! The next chapter will go further into detail about the whole Black x White relationship. Until then, this has been hawkfrost's girl! ;) Bye!

hawkfrost's girl


	5. Chapter 4: Never

**I don't own zelda!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Review please! **

**Me: Well, here it is! The next chapter! And, in this chapter it may seem like it, but I…well, maybe I am hinting at a Black x Red pairing, okay? But most likely not. But…MAYBE I'm hinting at a Blue x Purple pairing. :) and MAYBE and Purple x Link, and Maybe….no I'm just joking about the Purple x Link. **

**Black: Yeah, yeah, just get on with it. **

**White: Don't be so down, Black! At least she was nice enough to let me kiss you last chapter, right? **

**Black: Did you actually know why she let you do it?**

**White: No. Why? Tell me!**

**Me: (slaps Black, then White) No! You'll see later. **

**Red: what's all the noise for? I'm trying to eat breakfast!**

**Black: Then go eat somewhere else. **

**Red: What?! No way! **

**Link: What's going on? **

**Dark: Who cares. I'm staying out of it.**

**Link: why so sad, Dark? **

**Dark: None of your beeswax.**

**White: (appears out of nowhere behind Dark and Link.) he's jealous that I got to kiss Black and he can't kiss yo-**

**Dark: (interrupts by jutting his elbow into White's stomach) Shut up!! **

**Link?**

**Me: You'll see later, Link. Don't worry about it.**

**Link: (smiles) Okay!**

**Black: (sigh) whatever. I'm going to bed. My head hurts.**

**White: Why is he so grouchy today?**

**Black: I AM NOT GROUCHY!!**

**(White and Black start arguing)**

**Me: (sigh) This may take awhile…**

**Red: (nods)**

_My Shadow, My Body_

_Chapter four: Never_

_(flashback mode-Note: Red and Black are about eight in the flashbacks of this chapter. So, they're shorter, and they have really big eyes like all little anime characters.)_

_Black's eyes flew open. Darkness surrounded him, cold nothingness lay beneath him. He looked around. There was nothing around him but dark, cold black. Pitch black. Nothing else. _

_Sitting up, he heard a faint voice calling his name. But he couldn't see anyone. "Hello? Is anybody there?" he called out. _

_Silence followed. Deciding not to wait, he stood up and began walking. After a few moments, he felt that he wasn't alone. The presence of another person filled the air behind him. He turned his head to look over his shoulder, but no one was there. Suddenly, the ground gave way, and he felt himself falling and falling into endless nothing. _

"_Black! Wake up!" _

_Black opened his eyes. Above him, the face of his friend, Red, stood staring down at him. "Where are we?" _

"_Huh? We're at the park, remember?" Red said. "You fainted a minute ago and have been asleep since." _

"_Oh…I'm sorry to worry you." Black muttered. _

"_No, it's fine." Red shook his head. "But…you kept muttering stuff. Something about finding something."_

_Black sat up. "I…I don't know what it would be. I barely even remember my dream at all." He stated. _

"_Oh. Well, that's fine. Wanna go back to town and get something to eat?" Red asked. _

_Black smiled and nodded, trying to reassure himself as much as Red that nothing was wrong. _

 

"_I'll get us the drinks, you go over there and wait." Red pointed to the side of the shop where a couple tables were set up. _

_Black nodded and walked over to them. He sat down at one of the tables and pulled out a drawing notebook. __**(A/N: Yes, Black does draw. And he's very good, too.) **__Flipping through the pages, he scanned them over. All of them pictures of characters from the story he was writing, __**(A/N: And he writes too. He's good as that as well.) **__called 'Hidden', or random people. The one he stopped at and was currently working on was one of his characters named Kylan, the main character's best friend. Kylan had black hair that was down-spiked, green eyes and wore a thin orange vest over a white t-shirt along with forest-green shorts and blue tennis shoes. _

_Just then, Red walked up and sat down across from Black. He handed Black his drink, then asked, "Who's that?" _

"_Oh, him?" Black pointed to his drawing. Red nodded. "He's Kylan. The main character's friend in 'Hidden'. You remember that story, don't you?" _

"_Yeah. I remember." Red began playing with his straw, twirling it in circles through his smoothie. Black watched. "I also remember…that you have an appointment in twenty minutes." _

_Black's mind was blank. What was Red talking about? "I don't remember…" then it hit him. Duh! "Oh! Right! Yes! I remember now!" he shoved his pencils into the bag he was carrying, then closed his notebook and put it in too. As he was putting the bag on, he grabbed his drink, then waved to Red over his shoulder. "See ya later, Red!" _

"_Bye!" Red waved, then grabbed his smoothie and walked away. _

 

_Great! I'm gonna be late! Black thought as he ran through the streets of Hyrule Castle Town. Why didn't Red warn me sooner?! He silently decided to not let Red come over for a week, though he knew he'd break it by this afternoon. _

_He stopped outside the building, then waited while he caught his breath. He pushed open the door. Inside, a man with blonde hair and brown eyes sat behind a counter. He looked up as Black entered, and smiled at him. "Hello, Black. How are you today?" _

"_I'm fine." He said. _

_Black's father wasn't very talkative to his son, but when they did exchange words, it was very short, simple, and sweet. His father managed a shop, while Black's mother was one of the Princess Zelda's maids. Since she was rarely home, and Black's father pretty much wanted to strangle him and was always at his shop, Black was allowed as much freedom so that he could do whatever he wanted whenever he wanted. That was part of the reason he was such good friends with Red. They hung out like everyday all day, and Red understood how Black felt. Likewise, Black understood how Red felt. _

_When Red was young, he had been outcasted within his family. Though they never said anything about it, and treated him with fake love and affection, inside they wanted him to be gone. He had no siblings at the time, but his parents were afraid that he had magical powers or something and were afraid of him. This gave Red a feeling of superiority-not a great feeling for a little boy who also has no friends. _

_So, believing that everyone would end up afraid of him, Red had locked himself away in his room, never leaving, never doing anything. But, one day, Black had been walking past and he'd seen Red in his room alone. After a minute of silent watching, Black, seeing that the window was open, asked if Red wanted a friend. Red had hesitated at first, remembering what he'd decided about everyone being afraid of him, but pushed all thoughts of that away and accepted. _

_Now, two years later, as Black stood in his father's shop, he remembered why he'd come. "Father, I have a favor to ask." _

"_Yes, Black?" _

"_I need some rubies from your shop." Black said without hesitation. Red was worth standing up to his father like this. _

_His father looked up. Black gulped. "For what?" _

"_Something I'm making." Black stated. _

"_And you expect me to just give you them?" he asked. _

"_Yes, I do. I'm your son." Black's eyes flashed, challenging his father to deny it. _

"_Well, yes, but I can't just give them to you. I need some-" _

_Black cut off his father, knowing what he was going to say, by slamming down 50 rupees onto the counter. "How's that?" he asked. _

_Silence followed for a few moments. Black smirked. "….Um…I…where did you get all this?" his father stuttered. _

_Black shrugged. "Around. What's it to you?"_

_Sighing, his father said, "…This'll get you 20 rubies." _

"_Thank you, father." Black walked past the counter and into the back part of the shop. He looked around, then spotted the containers that held the gems. Lucky for him he'd stolen a copy of the keys that opened them. He grabbed the one that opened the ruby container, pushed it in, and opened it. He reached in and grabbed 20 rubies, then walked back out to his father. He gently put the rubies into a smaller pocket on his bag. "Goodbye, father. I'll see you later." He paused to see if his father would say anything. "Maybe." He muttered under his breath as he pushed open the door and left the shop. _

_(end flashback)_

 

"…Link." The newcomer repeated. He turned at looked up at Blue, whose normally gentle eyes were full of hatred and anger. "It's been awhile, hasn't it, Blue? The last time I saw you, you were with Purple and Pink…weren't you?"

Blue didn't speak. His eyes said enough. Whoever this was, Blue obviously hated him. Across from Link, Dark looked from Blue to the stranger and back again several times. Something jogged in Link's mind, stirring pictures and phrases, but one thing stood out the most.

"_His name is Red." _

Link's eyes widened.

"_He's my brother." _

Link couldn't believe it. He turned his head around again and wondered silently, _So, this is the one that Blue was talking about._ He wanted to confirm it, but he was afraid of what Blue might say in reaction. Hesitantly, he asked, "…R…Red?"

Pink stirred beside Link, but didn't wake, and Dark appeared to be utterly confused. Red turned to Link. "…How do you know my name?" he asked. "I do not recognize you; I believe we've never met."

"I…Blue…" Link swallowed. Red's eyes were hard to talk under the gaze of. Something about them seemed to freeze him. Maybe it was the cold flames burning in them that were directed at Blue. "…Blue told me…about you. About how, when you met Pink and Purple, you hurt Purple. About how…" Link paused to give his next words more effect. "…_he hates you_."

Red's eyes softened. He smiled weakly. "Still haven't forgiven me, huh? Well. That doesn't surprise me…Not at all."

In the blink of an eye, Blue somehow got from the tree to Red. His hand was holding Red up by his tunic and his eyes were glaring daggers. Red just sneered and laughed. "Ha. I told you last time; you can't beat me. I'm too good." As if to prove his point, Red kicked Blue in the stomach with his knee, sending his brother flying across the clearing into a tall pine tree. "See?" Red made an almost mocking face. "No matter how much better you get, I keep getting better too. I'll always be better."

Blue clenched his teeth. "No! I refuse to believe your lies! I _will _get better than you! I _can _beat you!" he yelled. "I will not suffer for your mistakes anymore!"

Link jerked his head around. What did Blue say? 'I will not suffer for your mistakes anymore'? What the heck was that supposed to mean?

"Go ahead." Red challenged. "Try it. Right here, right now. You against me."

Blue glared at his brother. He stood. "Fine. I accept."

Red looked at Dark and Link. "You may want to move."

Dark nodded. The two set to moving their stuff out of the way…Including the fire. (A/N: Pretend.) When they were at the side of the clearing, Red said, "Okay then, Blue. Give me your best shot."

"I'll give you more than that." Blue snapped.

Red sneered. "Just come on."

 

Black and White appeared back at the clearing they knew Dark and the others were at. When they stepped through the trees, they were met by the sight of Blue and someone else fighting. Black gasped. "White, take Purple." He handed the younger boy to his friend, then rushed into the clearing. Link's head jerked around as Black streaked across the ground behind him. Just as Blue's fist was about to connect with Red's jaw, Black jumped between them and tried to stop the punch, but he hadn't come soon enough and instead it hit his jaw, not his wrists. The force of the hit knocked him backwards and into Red's arms. "Black!" Red exclaimed.

"Hey, Red. This is an odd way to meet again, huh?" Black joked.

Red smiled. "I missed you, Black."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." White snapped. He walked out with the unconscious Purple in his arms. "Cut the crap and leave, Red."

"Well, well. If it isn't the Moon Man." Red snapped back. "I never thought I'd see you again."

"Yeah, well I never thought I'd see you fighting your brother. Especially now, of all times." White growled. "Anyways," he walked over to Dark and handed him Purple. "Here's Purple. When we wakes up, Can you tell him White says he won't need him anymore?"

"Why's that?" Dark asked.

"Because we're done." White said simply. "I don't need anymore of his blood. You can keep him."

Dark nodded. "Thanks." He said.

"You're welcome." White replied.

Silence followed their words, but suddenly, out of no where, the sound of Link laughing reached their ears. Red, Blue, and Black had all turned to look, and they all had huge question marks above their heads. White and Dark looked at each other, then shrugged.

"Link?" Dark asked.

"S-sorry it's just," he began. "You guys…White…I just remembered something I thought about you and Black…" He kept laughing.

"Uh…was it what you said to Dark earlier?" Blue asked rather flatly.

"Huh?" Dark looked confused. "What?" Blue mouthed something to him, and Dark turned back to Link with a smile on his face.

"What?" White asked. "What'd he say?"

"He said that he thinks you and Black are _together_." Blue stated, drawing out together in an attempt to get the meaning across to them.

Black sweat dropped. White made a nervous face. Red glared at the back of White's head. Blue, Dark and Link all burst into hysterical laughter. Red ignored them and asked Black, "Is it true?"

"Huh? What?! Of course not!!" Black slapped Red for even thinking so. "And let me go! I'm fine!" He struggled out of Red's grasp and wiped the corner of his mouth, which had been bleeding nonstop since Blue had hit it. That shows you how hard he can hit. So don't piss him off, okay? Sorry. Word from the author. Continue the story.

Blue glared at Red. He seemed to have recovered from the hit to his stomach, but that pain was replaced by the ache in his heart. "What are you just standing there for?! You're friend is hurt!" he snapped, knowing his words had no effect. His heart ached even more as he watched Black struggling and Red doing nothing.

"Well, he said he-" Red paused. He slowly turned to his little brother. "My…what?"

Blue gulped. "Your friend…" he said shakily.

Red's eyes flared. He appeared behind Blue with a dagger held to his brother's throat. "I told you before!" he hissed, the words slipping through his lips in an almost-pretty sound. His eyes were glowing even brighter red than normal. Dark shivered. _And I thought _I _was scary…._ He thought. "I don't believe in friends! There's no point! You'll only have to leave them eventually!"

"Yes…but…" Blue was struggling not to say anything that might get his head cut off. One of his hands was grasping Red's arm, while the other held his brother's wrist. "But what's the point in living if you're all alone?!" he questioned. "Everyone needs someone to keep them on their feet…Even…even those who are always on the move…even…" he paused, closing his eyes and drawing a deep breath. "…even you! How can you say Black isn't your friend? Weren't you two always hanging out together?" Blue's eyes opened again. His eyes shone with an assurance he'd win this fight. His voice dropped to a whisper as he spoke, "Didn't he _save _you?"

Red's hands slackened. Black looked up. He'd crouched over before Blue started speaking about friends with a terrible pain in his gut. White didn't know this. He decided to wait for Black to explain it to him like he always did. Dark and Link readied their swords incase they were needed. Red let the dagger fall to the ground. All of both his eyes-even the normally white part-turned solid gray. He slumped down onto his knees, then backwards. Someone rushed forward and caught him, leaning the unconscious Red on his shoulder. Link smiled. "Purple! You're awake!"

Purple smiled back. "Yeah, well, no one could have slept through all the noise that they were making." He said. "Man…What'd you guys do to him, Blue?" he asked.

"I…I didn't do anything!" Blue said.

"Really." Purple mused. "Well, it looks like he's gone into 'Wake-me-up-and-I'll-kill-you' mode." Purple stood up, standing Red up with him.

White stepped forward and took Red from Purple. Black looked genuinely surprised, but didn't say anything. "So…" Dark broke the silence. "…Now what?"

"…I need to get back on track and find who I'm looking for." Link said.

Purple looked at Red. "…I'd like…"

Dark looked up. "Yeah, Purple?"

"…" Purple stared at the ground. "…I'd like to get to know White and Black better."

"And why's that? You don't trust us?" Black asked, wiping more blood from his mouth.

"No, it's just…." Purple paused. "I feel like we've met-aside from you guys coming and taking some of my blood."

White walked over dragging Red behind him, and then bent over in front of Purple. He smiled and tapped Purple on the forehead. "I don't think I've ever met you before. But, somehow…" he turned to Black. "Doesn't he remind you of…"

Black nodded. "…He does, doesn't he…? Just a little, though."

Link stood and walked up to White. "What are you talking about? Purple couldn't have met you! He's like…ten years young-"

"Am not!" Purple snapped. "I'm twelve!" he declared.

"Really." Dark said disbelievingly.

"Really!" Purple echoed.

"Sure." Blue smirked. "I'll believe that when I die at the hands of a leaf."

"What?! You liar! You're the same age as me!" Purple said. He grabbed Blue's ear, as punishment, and drug him off to sit by the campfire.

Dark smiled. Black and White watched in amusement as Blue tried to escape Purple's tight grasp on his ear. Link and Dark stood side by side a little ways behind Purple and Blue. The two were laughing and talking quietly about who knows what. Black felt jealousy surge through him at the sight. Not because he wished it were him in one of their positions, but because he could tell they obviously trusted one another very much, even though they'd only just met about a week ago. He looked at White, holding the unconscious Red in his arms while smiling and watching Blue and Purple. _I wish we were still that close. _He thought. _So close that we trusted each other with everything. _His smile turned into a sad smile as dark as his tear-filled eyes and the night around him.

 

_(flashback)_

"_Red!" Black sang happily. He'd finished Red's birthday present, and now, on the day after his friend's birthday, he was intending on giving it to him. But, since they hadn't spoken or hung out for a few weeks, Black had no idea if Red was on a trip or something. "Red! Where are you?" he walked around the back of Red's house and looked inside Red's window. No sign of Red. "That's odd." He said. "Where is he?" _

_He walked around some more, and as he came around the back for the second time, he saw a small little boy he didn't recognize. He blinked to make sure he wasn't mistaking, but it was no trick. Suddenly, he heard Red's parents coming around calling out a name. Black side-stepped into the shadows by the house next to Red's. He blended in close enough that neither of Red's parents saw him. He slowed his breath so he could hear better what they were saying. _

"_Blue! There you are!" Red's mother, Alice, exclaimed, taking the little boy in her arms. "You shouldn't run off!"_

_Black leaned forward slightly and narrowed his eyes. Blue? Who the heck is Blue? He stood back against the wall as Red rounded the corner of the house Black was hiding behind. But though Black was standing against the wall, Red's arm brushed Black's hand, and Black shifted away. He turned and sprinted around the way Red had come, escaping out of Red's view just as he turned and looked back. _

_But Black had already begun to run back home. He couldn't stand it; watching families happily together, parents calling out and looking for their children. It made him sick with pity. The people in those families were always fretted over and worried about. How could one attain power and respect by being worried about 24-7? No, he decided. It is impossible. Someone like that can never earn respect or gain power. Never. Never…._

_He felt his eyes closing self-consciously. But do I feel pity for them, or am I envious and longing for that? He wondered. A family that cares, people you know love you, someone to talk to, things to look forward to, things to laugh together on, things to cry together on…Do I really want that? No. I don't, I don't…_

_But the thought haunted him all night, and that image of Red jogging towards his parents and Blue gave him nightmares, and one sentence hung in his mind. _

_What would I be like if that were _my_ family?_

_No. They will never be like that. Never….Never…._

_Never. _

_(end flashback)_

 

**Me: Yay! It's done! That was fun! And long! Was it too confusing or was it easy to understand?**

**Black: Why do I wish me and White were 'still that close'? **

**Me: You'll see later. **

**Red: (walks up with a brainstorming notebook for this story while flipping through it) It says that in one of the later chapters you two-**

**Me: Shut up! They aren't supposed to know that yet! And give me that! (grabs notebook)**

**Red: Sorry. **

**White: ……**

**Dark: This is sad. -- **

**Link: What is?**

**Dark: (sigh) never mind.**

**Link?**

**Me: Hope you liked it! Please review! See ya next time! **

**Red, Black, White, Dark and Link: Bye! **

**hawkfrost's girl, Black, White, Red, Dark and Link (mostly just hawkfrost's girl)**


End file.
